


Book Recommendations

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Groot is adorable, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy are staying in Wakanda and T'challa gets to meet Groot. Turns out, Groot likes to read. Like a lot. Also, Rocket wants to live in Wakanda forever.





	Book Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> So I might do another fan fic featuring a team-up with T'challa and the Guardians but I have to know if anyone is interested so if you are, leave a comment! Thank you! :)

“I am Groot!”  
  
T’challa had never seen such a small creature. He watched with amusement as the small tree climbed onto his desk. He grinned as Groot waved to him. T’challa returned the wave, watching Groot as the small tree inspected his new surroundings. Groot seemed incapable of fear and was more interested in exploring.  
  
This was the first time T’challa had met the famous Groot. Normally, he was bigger than this but right now, he was no taller than a rat and had the mind of a child. His friends called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. They were currently visiting Wakanda. They had found some stolen Wakandan technology, and they had returned it. T’challa offered them a weekend in Wakanda as thanks. Groot, apparently not interested in spas, museums and festivals. He was content to look around the king’s personal belongings.  
  
“I am Groot!” The sapling walked over to the book T’challa had been reading.  
  
“Oh, you’ve read Count of Monte Cristo?” T’challa asked with a smile.  
  
“I am Groot.”  
  
“I didn’t know that space had Earth books,” T’challa put a bookmark into his book. “I would think aliens would find them boring.”  
  
“I am Groot, I am Groot.”  
  
“You make a good point,” T’challa nodded his head. “So friend, what other books do you enjoy?”  
  
“I am Groot!” Groot declared, listing off titles. “I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot!”  
  
“Hm. I never really was a fan of Philip K. Dick myself. I have yet to read one of his books that I enjoy.”  
  
“I am Groot!”  
  
“You think I would enjoy Ubik? Well my friend, since the recommendation is coming from you, I think I will take it,” T’challa was enjoying this conversation. “Would you like to continue this conversation?”  
  
“I am Groot!” Groot nodded.

* * *

 

As soon as they got back to the Milano, Peter was buying Groot a cat collar with a bell. How they managed to lose him on their first day of their vacation was astounding. Groot had promised all four of them that he wouldn’t have wandered away. And what did the infantilized sequoia do? Wander off! The worst thing was that Wakanda was huge! They had no idea where the baby tree could be!  
  
“How did we lose him? Our first day here and we’ve already lost Groot!” Gamora rubbed her temples.  
  
“He could not have gotten far,” Drax said. “His legs are not that long.”  
  
“But what if he wandered out of the city?” Peter sounded worried. “What if--”  
  
“Black Panther found him?”  
  
Peter stared at Rocket who was pointing behind them. Peter turned around to see T’challa carrying Groot in his hand. Groot smiled, waving at his friends.  
  
“Oh thank god,” Peter breathed a sigh of relief. “You found him! Your highness, I am so sorry--”  
  
“Please Peter, call me T’challa.”  
  
“Um---okay,” Peter was a bit shocked by the casual attitude. “Groot didn’t bother you did he?”  
  
“I am Groot!” Groot interjected.  
  
“Groot says---” Rocket began.  
  
“Yes, that is correct Groot. We’ve discussing books. Groot has a vast insight on science fiction and it’s modern adaptations. It was a delight to speak with him. He has such fascinating views.”  
  
The other Guardians stared at T’challa for a good solid minute.  
  
“Groot can read?” Drax broke the silence.  
  
“You can understand Groot?” Rocket asked.  
  
“Yes, and yes,” T’challa responded. “As a king, I must know how to speak with all creatures. Understanding Groot is not hard at all.”  
  
“It’s official, I am moving here.” Rocket said.  
  
“Rocket, no.” Gamora sighed.  
  
“Oh come on! Have you seen the technology here? This guy and his people are geniuses!” Rocket turned to T’challa, falling onto his knees. “Your highness, please let me stay here in Wakanda with the lovely machines and the beautiful women who could kick my ass to next Tuesday.”  
  
“You are making a fool of yourself,” Drax shook his head. “Stop begging.”  
  
“I will beg as long as I have too. Please, let me stay here!”  
  
“Rocket, let go of the king’s leg!”  
  
“Never!”

“GODDAMNIT ROCKET!”  
  



End file.
